turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Theodore Roosevelt
Spelling error: internment should be interment. EoGuy99 01:20, 19 December 2008 (UTC)EoGuy99 Lord Kroger's Edit While true, it's not terribly interesting. And having it at the end of the paragraph that summarizes his MW2 heroics sort of breaks up the flow of the article, robs the section of much of its impact, and is not very encyclopedic. Can anyone think of a more unobtrusive place to move that sentence to? Turtle Fan 02:55, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Edit Request 2/3/15 Could someone put the dates of Theodore Roosevelt's birth and death on the page? The dates were... For his birth: October 27, 1858. For his death: January 6, 1919. I would have done it already, if the page wasn't protected that is. -- 21:17, February 3, 2015 (UTC)Jacob Chesley the Alternate Historian :Done. I also named his religious affiliation more specifically. (I once read that the Dutch Reformed Church is statistically the most overrepresented church in the history of the Presidency, based on overall share of US population.) :You've clearly become a regular contributor here, and we're grateful for all you've done. I wish you'd consider creating an account, in which case we could allow you to edit protected articles. Turtle Fan (talk) 23:23, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Deletion I think TWCE can go to the historical references page. Obviously the 191 section is rather more substantial. TR (talk) 19:57, September 17, 2016 (UTC) :On 191: Just a tad, yes. I agree on TWCE. ML4E (talk) 18:29, September 19, 2016 (UTC) One-eyed Roosevelt Not sure that going blind in an eye, but still having said eye in place, is what we intended with the "one-eye characters" category. TR (talk) 15:27, September 20, 2016 (UTC) :I had thought it was for someone who lost an eye but I see that its a sub-cat of "Persons with Disabilities" and not a sub-cat of "Amputees" so maybe not. ML4E (talk) 16:33, September 20, 2016 (UTC) ::That's an easy enough fix if that's the route we want to go. This isn't a hill I want to die on, either. TR (talk) 17:05, September 20, 2016 (UTC) Iron Heart There's a hist ref for TR in The Man With the Iron Heart on page 224. Brig Gen Rudyard Holmyard compares the GFF situation to the Philippines insurrections during TR's term, and Jerry Duncan reflects that it was perfectly consistent with TR's nature to use the a-bomb on the islands.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 05:40, October 6, 2016 (UTC) :Add it to the refs page. TR (talk) 15:01, October 6, 2016 (UTC) ::The refs page is locked.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 06:21, October 9, 2016 (UTC) Theodore Roosevelt Number Which? President Theodore Roosevelt had a son named TR Jr., who was a general, military governor, and pandabear hunter. He had a son named TR III, who had a son named TR IV, who had a son named TR V. Both IV and V are still living. The question is, President Theodore Roosevelt's father, who died in 1878, was also named Theodore Roosevelt. So what number is he in the list? Theodore Roosevelt the Zeroeth? This is just as wacky as the Joseph P. Kennedy numbering.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 06:21, October 9, 2016 (UTC) :If I had to guess, no one gave a shit about President Roosevelt's father, which is why the son of the POTUS, TR 3, came to be TR Jr, and was able to christen his own son as TR 3 (even though he ought have been TR 4. :So I guess the father of the POTUS is "Theodore Roosevelt Eat Shit and Die". For reasons. TR (talk) 07:16, October 9, 2016 (UTC) :I thought maybe TR's father had a different middle name or something, but no. They did call him "Thee" as opposed to "Teddy," but those were just nicknames, nothing official about them. :By the way, Thee Roosevelt was the co-founder and head of the Allotment Commission, a voluntary program whereby Union soldiers could sign up to have a portion of their monthly pay sent directly to a designated civilian beneficiary (eg wife, parent, etc) to ensure they didn't piss it away on the distractions of camp life. Thee worked with Lincoln himself to get Congressional approval for the commission, and this was before the TL-191 POD. When Lincoln met TR in HFR, he might credibly have said "By any chance, was your father . . . ?" Though the meeting was so uncordial, it's not likely. Turtle Fan (talk) 03:17, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Spanish-American War? I guess there enough articles for a Soldiers of the Spanish-American War cat, if we lump naval personnel such as George Dewey into it.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 21:45, January 3, 2018 (UTC) :I don't even remember if HT's even mentioned the Spanish-American War. He must have, but hell if I can remember. :I'm lukewarm. TR (talk) 23:02, January 3, 2018 (UTC) ::Every now and then there's a passing reference to it, like "not since the Spanish-American War" has some type of thing happened to America. I think it's discussed a bit in The Man With the Iron Heart when one of the reporters ruminates that Theodore Roosevelt would have used the atomic bomb on the Philippines rebels during the post-war insurgency. We might even find a fictional S-AW veteran or two if we dig deep enough. Maybe there are enough for separate army and navy lists, I don't know.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 23:49, January 3, 2018 (UTC) ::Skimming through Timeline-191 characters for S-AW veterans from OTL, I find for the Army Fitzhugh Lee, John Pershing, Theodore Roosevelt, and Leonard Wood. For the Navy, George Dewey, Bradley Fiske, and Alfred Thayer Mahan. (Mahan just barely, he came out of retirement to take a desk job throughout the war.) So each category has the requisite minimum of 3. And we might squeeze out more from other timelines if we search hard enough.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 00:06, January 4, 2018 (UTC) :::I see no purpose in making the effort since Turtledove never did anything with the war. ML4E (talk) 19:27, January 4, 2018 (UTC) :::::If we do it, let's just do one cat for both branches. I know the minimum three is one of our requirements, but growth potential is another. And given HT's lack of interest in the period, I don't think much potential exists. A single category of seven is respectable. Split characters would look awfully anemic. Turtle Fan (talk) 02:32, January 5, 2018 (UTC)